The bench press is one of the most universally used barbell exercises. This exercise is used by both genders to increase muscular tone and strength in the upper body for better appearance as well as greater performance in athletic competition. Traditionally, a bench press exercise is performed while lying face up on a flat bench and gripping a weighted bar or barbell with both hands spaced about shoulder width apart. The barbell, whose weight can be varied by addition or removal of weights on each end, is first held at arm's length, lowered to the chest and then raised back to the starting position. This movement constitutes one repetition.
For convenience most conventional benches upon which bench press exercises are to be performed have integral uprights which support the barbell at a level slightly less than arm's length above the bench when the exercise is not being performed. To perform an exercise "set", the exerciser raises the barbell off of the standards, performs a variable number of repetitions and then places the barbell back on the vertical supports.
Even though the bench press has tremendous functional benefits and is therefore very popular, by its very nature it is one of the most dangerous of all barbell exercises. In the starting position, the exerciser holds a weight above his chest, neck and head. Momentary loss of balance, consciousness or strength can result in injuries ranging up to permanent disabilities. Cases have been reported in which an exerciser has sustained critical injuries to the head or neck from barbell impact.
Even if the weighted barbell is not dropped, an error in judgment in the weight attempted or the onset of fatigue can result in the inability of the exerciser to raise the weight off his chest. At this point, he becomes "trapped" under the barbell. If the weight is sufficiently light, the barbell can be rolled down the chest and abdomen to a position on the hips and legs where it can then be removed by the lifter first sitting and then standing up. However, this procedure could be injurious to the lifter if the barbell weighs in excess of 200 lbs. Therefore, under these conditions he must wait for another person to remove the weight from his chest.
In order to reduce the risk of being trapped or injured by a weight, most well run exercise facilities require close supervision of those persons using the bench press. This is usually accomplished by a "spotter" or lifting companion, coach or weight training adviser. The spotter must have comparable strength to that of the lifter and be willing to be attentive to the person carrying out bench press exercises. Unfortunately, a conscientious spotter is not always available. Although the absence of a spotter should preclude doing bench presses, it usually means the exerciser will perform bench presses alone, always running the risk of sustaining a serious injury. This is problematic in a commercial exercise facility where questions of liability can be raised.
In addition to providing safety for the lifter, a spotter may also extend the normal limits of exercise of the lifters. For example, the spotter can provide assistance in completing additional repetitions in an exercise at a point where the lifter is fatigued. Exercises carried out at this point are called "forced repetitions" and enhance the lifter's capability to gain strength by his maximum exertion during these movements.
A spotter can also assist in so called "negative repetitions". These repetitions are performed in a reverse direction than normal with a weight greater than can be lifted. That is, the weight is lowered to the chest in a controlled fashion. Since the weight exceeds the capacity of the lifter, a spotter must be present to raise the barbell back to the starting position. The advantage of this movement is that maximal effort is used in each repetition just to control the barbell's descent.
It is evident that heretofore in order to maximize both performance and safety in the bench press, a spotter must be present. However, even under the best conditions, assistance and supervision from a spotter is not perfect. If an injury is incurred during a heavy lift, it is very difficult for the spotter to react quickly enough to catch the weight. Moveover, the spotter is usually in a mechanically disadvantaged position to control the barbell and must rely almost totally on arm strength. Accordingly, a need exists for an exercise bench for carrying out bench press exercises and which may be used for bench press exercises with considerably greater safety to the exerciser.
Examples of various different forms of bench press apparatuses including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,959, 4,249,726, 4,252,314, 4,253,662 and 4,256,301.